Today and Every Day
by moony2002
Summary: Marry me... if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, say you will! just how I thought the second season could've started :D one-shot dedicated to my thing 2!


**A/N: hello everyone! :) this is just a little something that kept on running through my mind every single time I heard this beautiful song. it's dedicated to the AWESOME MidnightDreamer73 because she's the bestest-bestie-thing 2-beta-mind reader-twin ever! and she deserves it for always helping me so so much! :D you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! I know I promised yesterday, but I didn't count on my stupid school and its amount of homework! sorry! hope I make the wait worthwhile :) - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Noah Puckerman [who btw looked GORGEOUS at the Emmy's! ;)] **would be mine!****

* * *

><p>The first time that I saw her, was the day before school started. I had just moved in here and I was still kind of upset about coming. New town, new school, new people. Is not really my thing. So, I just went out for a walk and ended up at Lima Bean. I walked inside, stood in line and then ordered an iced coffee. And then, while I was waiting for my drink, I turned around and I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She was sitting by the window, and the sun hit her face just perfectly. She was by herself reading a book, with her iPod on. She was wearing a red skirt, a blue shirt with a yellow bow on it, yellow knee high socks, and flats. Ok, so maybe I wouldn't normally like someone with knee high socks, I mean, I didn't even know girls dressed like that but there was just something about her that made her so beautiful.<p>

"Excuse me?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when the girl behind the counter talked to me. I turned around and she had my drink on her hand. "Here's your drink" she said smiling kind of flirty at me.

"Oh, thanks" I said grabbing it from her hand. I turned around and I was going to make my way over to the girl I saw, but when I looked at her, she was grabbing all of her stuff. Before I could do anything, she was out the door and left. I couldn't believe it. The first good thing that has happened to me in such a long time, and I didn't even get to talk to her. I turned around to look at the girl behind the counter. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah?" she asked me smiling. I think she was kind of waiting for me to ask her out of something.

"Um, do you know the girl that was sitting over there a moment ago?" I asked her. I know it sounds creepy and weird but I just have to at least know her name.

"Uh, no" she simply told me. "But she comes here a lot" she continued. "She's by herself most of the time, just reading or writing but always listening to her iPod. She's kind of quiet but she's like the most polite person I know" she told me.

"Oh, well thanks" I said awkwardly. She didn't really help. At all. I stepped outside of the coffee shop and walked back home thinking about that girl for the rest of the afternoon. I have to see her again.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up thinking of her. I couldn't get her out of my head. This is something completely strange for me. I have never had that feeling of thinking of someone this much. Specially someone that I don't even know. I guess this is what they call love at first sight. Ok, so maybe I'm not in love, but I can't get her out of my head. I got ready, grabbed something for breakfast, said goodbye to everyone in my house and left for school. When I walked inside the school, I could feel some of the people turning their heads to look my way. I shrugged it off and walked to the principal's office. The secretary gave me my schedule and once I was all done, I turned around almost forgetting something.<p>

"Um, excuse me do you know when the tryouts for the football team are?" before she could answer, I heard someone behind me.

"They're today. Second period" I turned around to see a woman, which I was assuming was the coach, looking at me. "You trying out kid?" normally, I would've made a sarcastic comment but this woman looked like she could beat the shit out of me.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head. "I'm new" I simply said.

"Me too" she said with a kind smile and suddenly, she didn't look that scary anymore. "I'm Coach Beiste" she said extending her hand and I shook it.

"Sam Evans" I answered and then the bell rang.

"Well, see you at tryouts Sam Evans" she said and I walked out of the office. When I walked into my first class, Spanish, I instantly went to sit on the back. A few heads turned my way, but I ignored it and sat down. And then, when the bell rang, I couldn't believe it. I saw her walking in the class and sitting on the front. It was _her_. I was sure. All of the sudden, I saw two guys making their way to sit one on each side of me.

"'Sup?" the Asian one, on my left said. "You're new here, right?"

"Uh, yeah" I said looking at both of them. "Am I that obvious?" I said laughing a little. They seemed kind of cool.

"Little bit" the other one, an African-American guy said laughing. "I'm Matt" he simply said.

"And I'm Mike" the other one said all of the sudden.

"Sam" I simply said. "Hey, do you guys know that girl over there?" I asked them pointing at her.

"On the front row?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's-" Mike started.

"Buenos dias clase", Mr. Schuester, walked inside the class. Are you kidding me? Mike and Matt turned to look at the teacher and the class started. Throughout the whole class, I could not stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. I couldn't understand how I could like someone so much, without even talking to her. Without even knowing her name. When the bell rang, I grabbed my books really fast and tried walking towards her, but when I was out the door, she was lost in the sea of people walking through the hallways.

"Yo, Sam, wait up" Mike said coming towards me with Matt. "You play football?"

"Um, yeah, I was thinking of trying out" I told them.

"Cool, what do you play?" Matt asked me.

"Well, I was the quarterback at my old school" I told them and they cracked up laughing. "Um, what's so funny?"

"You'll be against Hudson!" Mike told me.

"Who?" I asked them more confused than ever.

"Finn 'The Golden Boy' Hudson" Matt said sarcastically. "That guy" he said pointing at a ridiculously tall guy talking to some cheerios.

"He's the quarterback" Mike told me.

"Oh" I said getting a little nervous.

"But, we could really use a change" Matt told me.

"Yeah, he's kind of an idiot" Mike said glaring at him.

"Yeah, ever since last year, he's become one of the biggest assholes I've ever met!" Matt continued. Seriously, if it wasn't because they were a completely different race, they could've been twins.

"Well, I guess we'll see how it goes" I said shrugging my shoulders. We headed towards the locker room and then outside for tryouts. Long-story-short, I was the quarterback.

"What!" Finn stood up furious. "_I'm_ the quarterback!"

"Not anymore" Coach Beiste told him while Mike, Matt, and some other guy with a mohawk, smirked at me. "Now, hit the showers!" she said walking away while Finn glared the whole time at me. I shrugged it off and went to the locker room.

After my next classes, lunch finally came. I walking towards the cafeteria, and then, there she was again. The halls were deserted and she was by her locker putting some books away. I started walking (trying really hard not to run) towards her, when all of the sudden, three girls in cheerleader uniforms appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of me.

"Hi, you're Sam, right?" the blonde one in the middle asked me smiling. I could tell she was trying to be nice, but she looked like the typical bitch.

"Um yeah" I said looking back at the mystery girl still by her locker.

"We heard you're the new quarterback" the Latina on the left told me playing with her hair and smirking at me.

"Uh huh" I said not really paying attention to them, although, I had no idea how they already knew that.

"Well, I'm Quinn Fabray" the blonde in the middle spoke again. "That's Santana Lopez" she said pointing at the brunette. "And this is Brittany Pierce" she said pointing at the other blonde who waved smiling at me. She actually seemed nice.

"Uh, hi" I said trying to get away. I really wanted to talk to that girl. "Um, look I don't mean to be rude but-"

"You're sitting with us for lunch" Santana said, well, more like demanded and she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the cafeteria.

"Uh, wait what?" I said looking back where the mystery girl was closing her locker and walking the other way.

"Jocks and cheerios always sit together" Quinn said grabbing my other arm. "We know you're new, so consider it like a golden ticket for you" she said smiling.

Before I knew it, I was tossed in the cafeteria, sitting at a table with nothing but jocks and _cheerios._ I kept on looking at the door, hoping for her to walk in at any moment, but she never came. The jocks and the cheerios in here were so stupid. All the guys cared about was how much sex they could get and the girls were talking about make up or something and making fun of the people around them. Seriously this people are just ridiculous. I felt a little relieved when I saw Mike, Matt and the guy with a mohawk, who was the other one smirking when I got quarterback, make their way over to us, but the mohawked guy went out of the cafeteria.

"'Sup Evans?" Mike said sitting next to me, and Matt sat on the other side of him.

"Hey! Thank God you're here! This people are driving me nuts!" I sort of whispered to them and they laughed.

"Yeah, they kind of suck" Matt told me. "How'd you end up here?"

"They dragged me here" I said pointing at Quinn, Santana and Brittany and that only caused them to laugh harder.

"Classic" Mike said laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, what is wrong with them?"

"Oh, so many things" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"How do you stand them?"

"Well, we usually don't, but we saw you here so we couldn't let you go through it alone" Mike told me laughing a little.

"What do you mean you don't?" I asked a little confused.

"We sit with the Glee kids" Matt told me pointing at a table where there was a guy in a wheelchair, an Asian girl, a girl that looked like she was dressed for a fashion show, and a boy who he could've sworn some jocks were throwing him on the dumpster when he was coming to school.

"The Glee kids?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're nicer than them" Mike said pointing at our table. "And they're not complete idiots" he finished looking at two jocks competing to see who could get the milk out of their nose.

"So, what about that guy with the mohawk?" I asked them.

"Puck?" Matt asked. "He's cool, he hates all this people though, and he doesn't quite get along with the Glee kids so… he doesn't sit here" he simply said.

"So, are you guys in Glee too?" I asked them.

"Oh my God!" Quinn said coming out of nowhere. Why do they keep doing that? "You should totally join Glee! Can you sing?" she asked me.

"Uh, kinda" I said a little uncomfortable. This girl looked king of crazy. And I don't really sing in public.

"Oh my God! You should join! And then you could be the male lead, and I would be the female lead" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"But the female lead is-" Matt started a little upset.

"Oh, please that freak?" Santana said all of the sudden. "We're making her back down" she said bitchily.

"You can't make her back down!" Mike said getting as upset as Matt. I felt completely ignorant about the whole situation.

"Yes we can" Santana said smirking. "Whatever, auditions are on Thursday" she said looking at me. "You should try it" she said winking and then she linked her pinkie with the other blonde and they left.

"It would be really cool if you do" Quinn said smiling and then she left too.

"Seriously, what is it with those three?" I asked looking in the direction they went.

"They're happy to get a new doll to play with" Mike said laughing at me.

"Shut up!" I said rolling my eyes.

"But seriously, you should join Glee Club" Matt said getting serious. At that moment, the bell rang and I was forced to go to the rest of my classes without seeing _her_ again and stupidly forgetting to ask them again for her name. And again, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked down the halls a little less nervous than the day before. When I reached my locker, I saw Quinn standing there. Really, this girl is starting to freak me out.<p>

"Hey Sam" she said smiling at me.

"Um, hi Quinn" I said a little awkward. How did she know my locker? Seriously, this is a little creepy.

"So, I was thinking I could help you for your audition for Glee Club" she said as we started to walk to class. "We could do a duet, I'm sure your voice and mine will blend perfectly…" she kept on rambling. When we made our way past Finn, who was already glaring at me, she instantly hung herself around my arm. "And I was also thinking we could go to the Lima Bean today" she told me. "Some of the cheerios are going and a few jocks" she told me.

"Um, yeah sure, whatever" I said without really thinking. I never thought I'd say this, but I just really wanted to get to class. "Look, I'm gonna be late, I'll see you around ok?" I said ungluing myself from her and walking to my class hoping to find my mystery girl, or at least someone who could tell me her name, but nothing.

After my first two classes, I had a free period. I didn't really know what to do, so I was heading outside when I heard it. I heard someone playing the piano and singing. And she wasn't just singing. She had the voice of an angel. She had the most amazing voice I had ever heard in my entire life. I recognized the song from one of those musicals my mom loves to watch with my little sister. I couldn't help but get closer and ended up on the door of the Choir Room. When I looked inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was _her_. My beautiful mystery girl was the girl with the most beautiful voice ever. I stood there, amazed by her. She had her eyes closed and she was singing her lungs out. I stood there quietly, until she finished.

"Wow" was the first thing that came out of my mouth, causing her to jump and turn to look at me.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked looking straightly at me. For the first time, I saw her big beautiful brown eyes. But they were filled with… wait, is that fear?

"Oh, sorry, I um, I didn't mean to scare you" I said walking towards her, but she immediately stood up from the piano and grabbed her bag. "I just heard your voice and it was so beautiful and-"

"You're not supposed to be in here" she said shyly and looking at my letterman jacket for some reason.

"Sorry I'm new, and I just got kind of lost-"

"You're one of them" she whispered looking down. What does she mean one of _them_?

"I'm sorry?" I said walking towards her.

"Look I'm sorry" she told me all of the sudden as if she didn't want to make me mad. Wait, what is she sorry for? She was actually shaking a little bit. Did she think I was going to hurt her? "I'll just l-leave" she said turning around and running towards the door.

"No, wait" I said running towards her, but she was already running down the hallway getting in the girls' bathroom. Great. My first time talking to her and I ruined it. I am such an idiot.

"Hey Evans" Santana said with Brittany linked to her pinkie coming behind me.

"Um, hey girls" I said not really caring about them. I saw Finn a few lockers away glaring in our direction.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with us" she said bluntly. Wait, did she just say _us?_

"Uh, us?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, us" Brittany said smiling at me.

"You buy us dinner and we make out in front of you" Santana explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"It's a pretty sweet deal" Brittany said.

"Um, I'll uh, think about it ok? Thanks for the offer girls" I said as polite as I could. They shrugged their shoulders and walked in the other direction. When I turned around, Finn was standing in front of me.

"What the fuck dude?" he said really upset.

"What?" I asked confused. There is something really wrong in this school.

"You go after Quinn and then Santana _and_ Brittany?" he asked me fuming.

"No, I'm not going after any of them, they're throwing themselves at me" I said with a cocky smirk.

"Look dude, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Quinn" he said threateningly at me.

"Whatever" I said looking at the mystery girl coming out of the bathroom. I was about to walk towards her, but the guy with the mohawk, Puck I think, got there first and they left together. Shit! Is he her boyfriend? This sucks! I noticed Finn was glaring at them. I simply walked away trying to find Mike or Matt and figure this whole thing out.

* * *

><p>"So anyways, the tryouts are tomorrow and I really want to be the captain again, I mean, it's only obvious, I am the most talented in the team even with what happened last year and…" Quinn was rambling about on and on about being the head cheerleader once we're at Lima Bean. I lost track of the conversation like five minutes ago.<p>

"Wait, aren't you a cheerleader already?" I asked kind of confused. "I mean you're wearing the outfit."

"Yeah, but we still have to look for new cheerleaders and the captain" she explained as if I should know. "So, everything will be great, you'd be the quarterback and I'll be the head cheerio again…" she said with dreamy eyes.

"Um, so?" I asked confused.

"We'll be the power couple" she said smirking. Before I could even have time to process what she said, Santana, Brittany a few other cheerios and some jocks came to sit at our table.

In no time they were having the exact same kind of conversation they had at lunch. Honestly is just stupid. I kept on looking at the table where I first saw my mystery girl. Hoping so much that she would walk inside. I shouldn't have come with Quinn but well, I said I would and my mom always taught me to not break a promise so… here I am. This was literally the most boring afternoon of my life. The most interesting conversation I had was with Brittany… about her cat. All of the sudden, I saw her coming in the shop. I noticed that she wasn't dressed like she was in school, but I didn't really think any of it. I mean, maybe she went home and changed, anyways, she stood in front of the counter.

"Hello, can I please get an iced caramel macchiato?" she asked shyly with the tiniest smile to the cashier girl, and then, she spotted our table and I saw her tense up.

She simply looked back to the cashier girl and avoided to look our way. When she got her drink, she went to sit at the furthest table from us but I could still see her. Grabbing her bag, she put on her iPod and started writing in a notebook. I wanted so badly to walk right over there, but I didn't really know what to do after what happened today at school. She looked so beautiful, but she looked sad for some reason. I completely drowned all the noise around me and concentrated on her. She was mouthing the words from the song she was listening. I would give anything to hear her sing again.

"What are you looking at?" I could hear Brittany's voice far distant. I didn't really answered; I was in too deep looking at her. I don't want to sound like a creepy stalker, but she's just breath taking.

"Hey, Q!" all of the sudden, I heard Santana calling Quinn. She was looking at me, then back at my mystery girl, and then to Quinn. "Check it out" she said smirking at Quinn who turned to look in the direction I was seeing.

"Ew" Quinn said all of the sudden.

"Oh, my God! Can you believe what she's wearing?" Santana said laughing.

"I know, is like she turned like even more of a freak this year" Quinn said joining her laugh. "Ugh, those skirts are just ridiculous" she continued. "Hey, watch this" she said getting up and walking towards her table. "Hi man-hands" she said in a 'sweet' tone. I could see my mystery girl shaking a little.

"Um, hello Quinn, how are you?" she asked looking down. Wait, how could she still be that nice when Quinn just called her man-hands? I could feel my heart aching; it was as if she was scared to look Quinn in the eyes. "I see you're back on the cheerios" she continued.

"Obviously" Quinn said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair back. "What about you? Still going after my leftovers?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I can assure you Quinn that I have no romantic intentions with Finn" the girl said shyly. Wait, Finn? What the hell? "He made it very clear that I would never be you" she said with sadness in her voice. What the fuck? Did she date Finn? What the fuck did he do to her? I really need to talk to Mike and Matt.

"Oh my God! Did you actually think someone like him could look at someone like _you_?" Quinn asked disgusted and the girl looked down again. I literally felt my blood boiling. How could Quinn be that much of a bitch? This girl is beautiful! Finn is nowhere near in deserving someone like her. "Look, I just came to tell you that things are about to change this year on Glee" Quinn said looking at her with a defiant look.

"Excuse me?" she asked a little worried.

"I'm gonna be the female lead. I will have the solos and _you_ will back down" Quinn told her. Of course, how could I not see it? _She_ was the female lead in Glee. She had to be with that voice. She stood up and I saw that she was a bit smaller than Quinn.

"You can't possibly do-"

"Oh, but I will" Quinn simply said. "You see that table over there?" she asked pointing at us. "I can have every cheerio and every jock repeat the little 'incident' we had today" she said smirking at her. "This year, is about _me_ RuPaul, so back off" she said walking closer to her and making her walk backwards. The girl just looked at her with sadness, and fear in her eyes. She grabbed her things and started walking towards the door, but Quinn stuck out her foot, causing her to trip and fall down, and making all the stupid people in my table burst out into laugh, except for Brittany for some reason. I immediately stood up and walked towards them.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her furious. I turned to my mystery girl, (yes, I still can't believe I don't know her name) and I tried to help her up. "Are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!" she flinched away from me, making my heart break a little bit. Why was she scared of me? She gathered all her things together and walked quickly towards the door.

"Oh, don't cry RuPaul" Santana yelled from her seat. She was crying? That only made me feel even worse! "It makes you look even uglier" she said rolling her eyes and everyone at the table, again, except for Brittany, laughed hysterically.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at Quinn, who was now sitting back next to Santana.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"What do you mean 'what'? What the hell was that for?" I asked pointing at the door.

"You mean RuPaul?" Santana asked with a disgusted face. "Oh, please, she's probably used to it by now" she said as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, she's a loser! And she should've think twice before messing with us" Quinn told me.

"Yeah, chill lady lips" Karofsky said laughing and bumping his fist with Azimio. "She's a selfish loser who thinks is better than anyone else!"

"Look, if you don't want to be eaten alive, you're better off with us" Quinn told me with a little chuckle. "I mean, you got a chance here! You're new and you're already one of the most popular guys in school. Don't screw it up!" she told me as if I should thank them for it.

"You people are seriously…" I started but I didn't even know how to finish that sentence. They're plain disgusting. "Ugh, forget it, I'm out of here" I said turning around but Quinn grabbed my arm.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" she asked really mad. I didn't answer. I just snapped my arm out of her hand and walked out of the coffee shop. I hated the fact that I couldn't even talk to her. I couldn't stand up for her. I couldn't do anything. I just hate myself right now.

* * *

><p>Ok, today I <em>have<em> to find out her name. I _have_ to know everything about her. At least I know she's in Glee, so if I join, maybe I could get her to talk to me. I walked down the halls trying desperate to find her. Or at least, to find Mike and Matt and make them tell me everything about her. Instead, I bumped into Finn.

"Are you dating Quinn now?" he asked me furious.

"What?"

"I heard you were with her at Lima Bean yesterday" he told me. Seriously what is wrong with this people? How come everyone knows everything about everyone and I STILL don't know my girl's name!

"So? What's it to you?" I said upset.

"I warned you! Stay. Away. From. Her." he said trying to sound tough, but I couldn't really take him seriously.

"Dude, she's all yours, I don't want her" I said trying to walk past him, but he blocked my way. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are we done here? Cause I gotta get to class" I said annoyed. He glared at me one more time, and then left.

I went to my class, but I could barely concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful voice. Her beautiful eyes. And then I couldn't stop thinking about how sad she looked yesterday when Quinn talked to her. About how scared she looked when I tried to help her. With every second that passed, I just became more desperate about knowing _anything _about her. When the bell rang, I walked out to the hall and as I was walking to my locker, there she was. I started walking towards her, trying not to scare her by running over there, when I saw Quinn, Santana, Brittany and about three other cheerios making their way towards her. I also saw the two girls that Mike and Matt said were in Glee Club a few lockers away. The mystery girl grabbed her books and shut her locker, but before she could walk away, I saw Quinn pushing her against the lockers, causing her to drop all her books.

"Watch where you're going, man-hands" she said laughing with the rest of the cheerios and walking away. Except for Brittany. She made her way to the other side of the hall. But I didn't really care about that right now.

I clenched my fists. How can Quinn be _that_ cruel to someone? And not just someone! _MY _mystery girl! Who wasn't even doing anything to her! I saw the two Glee girls and I thought maybe they would help her, since they're in Glee Club with her, but nothing. They just looked at her, and walked away too. How can people be this mean? I mean, my old school had some stupid people, but no one really did anything physically to another person. Except for the stupid boys who got in fights every once in a while. I saw her kneel down and started picking up some of her books. I started to walk towards her and grabbed one of her notebooks. It was covered with music notes and drawings everywhere. I made all my way to stand in front of her, and when she saw my feet. She looked up. I smiled sweetly at her, hoping not to scare her again. She stood up quickly and I held out the notebook for her.

"Here" I said softly.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes even if she was trying to smile. She looked confused at me. Not scared, confused. She looked down at the notebook in my hand, and then back at me. She opened her mouth to say something, and then, before I knew what was happening, I saw red iced syrup covering her face. I got some on my arm, but I couldn't care less. I turned around to see who the fuck did that and saw Karofsky laughing his ass off before walking away.

"Oh my God!" I said shocked. What the fuck just happened? "Are you ok-?" but before I could even finish my sentence, I felt someone grabbing my jacket and smashing me against the lockers. I saw Puck with the angriest look I have ever seen on someone.

"Noah!" I heard her yell worried.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked me between clenched teeth. What? He thinks _I_ did this to her?

"No! Dude, I didn't-"

"You think that shit is funny?" he asked me furious. Obviously I don't!

"Noah!" she repeated a little scared and placing her hands on his arm trying to make him let go of me. "He didn't do it. H-he was trying to help me" I heard her beg. Well, at least now she knew I wasn't trying to hurt her.

"Yeah, dude I swear I didn't do it!" I said kind of scared. Puck looked like he could kick my ass… with one hand. He kept on glaring at me. He didn't believe me.

"Noah" she said again with the most delicate voice I have ever heard. Hold on, I thought this guy's name was Puck. Whatever. He turned to look at her. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears. I wanted to hug her so badly. I saw Puck's look softened when he saw her too. He looked back at me and then he finally let me go.

"Who did this?" he asked her.

"Noah" she said, obviously not wanting to make a big deal out of it, but honestly? I wanted to kill Karofsky myself.

"Rachel" he said trying not to yell at her, but he was still really upset. Wait, her name is Rachel. I know her name! "_Who_ did it?" he asked her again. She bit her lip, not wanting to tell him for some reason.

"Karofsky" I said stepping in and Puck turned to look at me. Rachel widened her eyes at me but when Puck turned to look at her, she nodded lightly and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Shit!" Puck said frustrated. "Come on babe, let's get you cleaned up" he said grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her away. Before she turned around the corner, she looked at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Now she at least knew, that I wasn't going to hurt her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Brittany came running towards me.

"Sam! Did you see where Rachel went?" she asked me with a bag on her hand.

"Um, I think Puck just took her to the bathroom that way" I said pointing at where they left. "Why?"

"I saw her walk in today without her spare clothes" she said quickly and then she ran in the direction where I told her they left. I felt like she was the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland that was late. Seriously. Every day, this school keeps on getting weirder. And now there's only one word in my mind. Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Rachel" I told Matt and Mike at lunch that day as I put my tray on the table. They both looked up at me as if I was crazy.<p>

"Um, what?" Matt asked me.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Rachel" I told them as I sat down.

"Rachel?" Mike asked confused. "Wait, as in Rachel Berry?"

"I don't really know" I told them. "I just know her name is Rachel, she's about this height" I said putting my hand in the air to tell them how tall she was, or well small actually. "She has brown long hair, big brown eyes, she wears short skirts and knee high socks, and she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my entire life" I finished. Mike and Matt looked at each other and then back at me.

"Yeah, that's Rachel Berry" they said at the exact same time with a chuckle. It's kind of creepy how they do that.

"Well, then I need you to tell me everything about Rachel Berry" I told them.

"Why?" Mike asked a little confused.

"Because the girl is driving me insane! Seriously I cannot stop thinking about her! She's the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire life! And her voice! Oh my God, her voice!" I said desperate running my hands through my hair.

"Wow, Evans" Matt said laughing. "You're in love!"

"Not just in love! You're in love with Rachel Berry!" Mike said laughing too. "Wait, when did you hear her sing?" he asked confused and I told them the whole story, from the first day that I saw her, till today.

"She's not with Puck dude" Matt told me and I let out a sight in relief I had no idea I was holding.

"Yeah, they're just best friends, so um, if you're actually serious about her, you're kind of gonna have to face him" Mike said with a look that said 'good luck'.

"Fine! But now you know my story, so can you tell me anything about her? I mean, why is she sad all the time, and why is she like, scared of me?"

They looked at each other again, this time with a sad look on their faces and the story began. They told me every single thing that went on last year. To sum up, all the jocks and cheerios slushied _and_ bullied Rachel almost every day (some of them still do), Quinn had a baby with Puck while she was dating Finn (making the whole school hate only Puck for some reason), after that happened, Rachel, aside from Mike and Matt, was the only one to talk to Puck and became his best friend, even if he was the first one to ever throw a slushie at her, Finn had led Rachel on and off about being with him, breaking her heart more than once (Like I said, idiot.), the rest of the guys in Glee didn't like Rachel because she always got the solos (even if she saved them in both Sectionals and Regionals), and to top it all, Rachel's mom (and they're competition in Regionals) came back into her life, just to walk out again and adopt Puck and Quinn's baby. If I thought this school was seriously twisted… I was right. And suddenly, I understood why Rachel looked so sad. She was broken.

"Shit, are you serious?" I asked them not knowing what else am I supposed to say after a huge twisted story like that.

"Dude, I know we're smart, but do you honestly think we could come up with that just now?" Mike asked me.

"It's just so much to take for a tiny little person" I said feeling my heart ache.

"Yeah, we know" Matt said sadly too.

"Ok, so how come she's Puck's best friend? I mean, he almost killed me yesterday when he thought I threw the slushie at her but he was the first one to ever do it" I said confused.

"Puck and Rach dated for like a week last year, but it was enough for the guys to slushie Puck. After he knew how it felt, he told Rachel how sorry he was for ever doing that to her and he promised her that he would never let her get slushied again" Matt explained to me. "They've been friends ever since."

"But she still gets slushied" I continued.

"But every guy that slushies her, gets his ass kicked by Puck, or, us" Mike told me.

"Wait, so you're friends with Rachel too?" I asked them. I have been here for four days, and I have not seen them talk to her once. Matt sighed and shook his head.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, we never did anything to her and she's like the kindest girl ever, but for some reason, she doesn't really trust us" he said sadly.

"Is like, she's kind of scared of us" Mike told me in the same sad tone. "Like she thinks we're going to hurt her, like Finn did or like any other jock has" he said in a disgusted tone. "We can't really blame her, I mean after all she's been through, it's obvious she won't trust people."

"But she trusts Puck?" I asked more of stated.

"We don't get it either, but they just seem to understand each other" Matt told me.

"He never left her" Mike said all of the sudden.

"What?" I asked at the same time with Matt.

"Think about it" he said as if it was obvious. "She's like this girl with the biggest heart I've ever met. She used to trust people so much that they ended up breaking her. Her mom gave her away, twice, Finn led her on and off for a whole year, Artie never talks to her even if she always help him when he needs it, Kurt and Mercedes only use her when they need her voice, but they always try to take away her solos, Tina stopped talking to her when everyone slushied her and her dads are always away. I mean, she obviously forgave _all_ of them more than once, thinking the next time it would be different, but they all turned their backs on her _again_. Out of all the people in her life, Puck has been the _only one_ who promised her he wouldn't leave her and he didn't."

"But we never did anything to her" Matt told him.

"But we never stood up for her either" Mike said feeling a little guilty. "I know we never threw a slushie at her, but we watched her get slushied and didn't do anything. We never took a solo away from her, but we watched everyone else doing it, and we didn't say anything knowing that she has the best voice in this entire town. Hell! I'm honored that I'll be able to say one day that I shared the stage with her! We knew she was sad, we knew her life wasn't easy, and yet we never went over to her and tried to really be her friends. Puck did. After they dated, he promised to have her back, and he did. He beat the shit out of Karofsky the next time he slushied her, he would yell at Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn or Santana when they took away any of her solos. He even yelled at Mr. Schuester once for not giving the solo to her" Mike finished. That actually made sense.

"I guess you're right" Matt said sounding defeated.

"Wow" I said looking down. This girl is so much more than I thought she would be. On top of it all, she deals with the stupid jocks and cheerios bullying her. "Wait, what about Brittany? She helped her yesterday" I said getting confused again.

"That's just Brittany" Mike told me shrugging his shoulders. "She's nice to everyone. She follows Santana and Quinn around because they've been friends since forever, but she does like Rachel and she's like her number one fan" he said laughing a little. "But again, Rachel doesn't fully trust her" he said with a sad smile.

Of course she doesn't trust her. Of course she doesn't trust anyone. Everyone in her life has come and stepped all over her beautiful heart. And she forgave them and they did it again. And the jocks! The stupid jocks! That's why she's scared of me. She thinks I'm just like _them_. I have to talk to her. I have to do something so that she's not broken anymore.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday. Which means, Glee Club. Which means Rachel. Which means I have to kick ass at my audition and guess what? I don't even have a song. After my first couple of classes, I put my stuff on my locker, went to get my guitar out of my car and I went to the Choir Room to think about something I could sing. I started strumming my guitar to the notes of Train's 'Marry Me' for some reason. Ok, so I wasn't thinking on marrying Rachel but what the song says it's pretty much how I feel about her… except for the marrying part, I'm 17 people. I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall when I heard footsteps. When I turned to look at the door. I saw her. Rachel.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop" she said shyly putting some hair behind her ear. I noticed she had a tupperweare in her hands. "That sounded beautiful" she told me. I could tell she was trying to smile but it was as if something didn't let her.

"Thanks" I said smiling and getting up. "Rachel, right?" I tried to play it cool. I didn't mean to sound like a stalker.

"Um, yeah" she said surprised. "You're Samuel, right?" she asked me. Wait. She knows who I am? _She_ knows who _I _am?

"Um, actually I prefer Sam. I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham" I said rambling like a total idiot but it was worth it cause she laughed a little. "But yeah, how'd you know?" I asked not sounding to excited. Who cares? Why am I even asking?

"Well, I saw you yesterday with Matthew and Michael and I asked them because I wanted to give you these" she said handing me the tupperweare she had in her hands. I opened it and saw star-shaped cookies inside. "I just um, wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday and well, wanted to apologize for Noah's behavior" she said looking everywhere but at me. You have to be kidding. I've barely talked to her, and she brings me cookies? Mike is right; she has like the biggest heart ever.

"Really?" I asked sounding nervous.

"Yes, you were very kind by trying to help me and Noah was wrong by assuming it was you who threw the slushie" she said sweetly.

"Um, thank you" I said smiling and grabbing a cookie. "Although, I can't really blame Puck, I mean I wanted to kill Karofsky myself" I told her feeling my blood boil a little at the memory.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't want you to be in any trouble because of me" she told me softly.

"It would've been worth it" I said smirking a little bit while I put a cookie on my mouth and it was _the_ best cookie I have ever tried in my entire life. "Whoa" I said giving it another bite. "You made this?"

"Yeah" she said with the tiniest giggle I've ever heard. "I'm glad you liked them" she told me. When she said that, I could see a little spark in her eyes. As if she was expecting me to reject her or something but was relieved when I didn't. "Well, I just wanted to give that to you, I'll let you finish whatever you were doing" she said heading towards the door.

"Rachel, wait" I said swallowing more cookies. She turned around and looked at me with those beautiful eyes. I felt my heart beating faster every second. She was so beautiful. "Um, I was a-actually kind of hoping if you could um, maybe help m-me?" I said stuttering a little. God! She must think I'm an idiot! Why can't I be normal around her?

"Oh, of course, what can I do to help you?" she asked with a little smile.

"Well, I was thinking you could help me to pick a song to sing for Glee-"

"You're joining Glee?" she asked me excited.

"I was thinking about it" I said getting another cookie and offering her one.

"Um, thanks" she said grabbing one. Seriously. People are right. She's like the most polite person there is. _She_ made the cookies and she just thanked me for giving her one. "Um, aren't you the quarterback?" she asked me frowning.

"Yeah" I simply said as we both sat on the chairs. "Why?"

"Well, is just that usually, the guys on the football team don't really like Glee" she said looking down. "I mean, it was like a miracle when Finn, Noah, Michael and Matthew decided to join" she explained.

"Well, I kind of like music and Matt and Mike said it was cool" I said shrugging my shoulders, trying to sound cool. "So, you'll help me?" I asked smiling begging for her to say yes.

"R-really?" she stuttered a little. "I mean, I guess Quinn or Santana maybe-"

"Yeah, I don't really like them" I said with a little laugh. I could swear her eyes sparked a little brighter. "I um, kind of wanted to apologize to you" I said feeling my whole face turning red.

"Apologize?" she asked me really confused. "What for?"

"Well, for the coffee shop and yesterday and well, I'm sorry I wasn't that much help" I said trying not to make her upset.

"You didn't do anything. You don't have to apologize" she said looking down. "I know you were trying to help me both of the times but, well" she said getting a little nervous. "As you can see the football team is not the nicest people to me and I guess since you were with them you'd be the same. Sorry for judging you" she said looking at me.

"Is not really your fault" I said with a hand behind my neck. "Look, I just um, wanted to tell you that I'm nothing like them. I hate the way they treat you and well, I would like to be your friend, if you let me" I said with a hopeful smile.

"Really?" she asked confused and I just nodded. "I'd like that" she said with a little smile. Suddenly, her smile didn't look so sad. I felt my heart melting. She was going to give me a chance. She didn't know me, so many people had broken her before, but here she was, giving _me_, Samuel Evans, a chance. I couldn't help but put the biggest grin on my face.

"Plus, I haven't heard Quinn or Santana sing, but I'm sure they can't be as good as you, am I right?" I said with an arched eyebrow and I she got out a small smile. "I mean, Mike and Matt said you were the lead so" I said when I felt my cheeks a little red.

"_Was_ the lead" she said sadly looking down. It made my heart brake a little bit.

"What do you mean?" she can't possibly be serious about Quinn being the new lead, right?

"Well, I don't think I'm going to be the lead anymore. I mean, nobody likes me being the lead and they all blame me for losing Regionals" she said with a really sad voice. It really bug me the way people treated her, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel a little good of the fact that she was kind of opening to me.

"Why would they do that?" I asked a little angry and she sighted sadly.

"It's a really long story, I wouldn't want to bore you" she said playing with the hem of her skirt. "So, what songs have you thought for your audition?" she asked clearly changing the subject. I took the hint, and I'm not an asshole, if she doesn't want to talk about it, we won't.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm not really sure" I said with a little laugh. "I kind of need the help of an expert" I said smirking a little at he and I saw her blush again.

"Oh, I'm hardly an expert, but I would love to help you" she said looking at me with a smile. Her smile was beautiful, but it was still sad. "Um, the notes you were playing were beautiful" she told me.

"Hey, Evans!" I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I turned to see Mike, Matt and Puck on the door of the Choir Room.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mike asked with a huge smirk on his face. "Hey Rach" he said smiling at Rachel.

"Hello Michael, Matthew" she said smiling kindly at them.

"Hey, what about me?" Puck complained walking over to her.

"I saw you this morning" she said giggling a little but he pouted at her. "Hello to you too Noah."

"So, what are you guys doing?" Matt asked with the same smirk Mike had on.

"Actually, I was helping Samuel with his audition for Glee" Rachel told him looking at me. "Maybe you guys could help too" she told them. I know I needed the help, but I was kind of hoping to just be with Rachel. I kind of felt a threatening glare coming from Puck and I swallowed nervously. But I'm guessing with Rachel there, he won't do anything.

"Sure, we could help" Mike told her.

"Dude, your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Puck asked looking at me.

"Noah!" Rachel said turning to look at him.

"Um, I don't know, I've never had any balls on my mouth… have you?" I heard Mike, Matt and, I swear, Rachel's laugh. Puck let out a little chuckle.

"Tough Evans" he said getting up and grabbing a guitar. "So, what do you plan on singing?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, I entered the Choir Room with Matt and Mike and saw that the Glee kids (I don't really care about their names) were already there and Quinn was sitting with Brittany on the other side of the room. I saw Finn coming in behind us. When Quinn saw him, she looked at me.<p>

"Sam!" she said smiling at me. "I saved you a seat" she said patting the chair next to her. I could see Finn's face turn red.

"Um, I'm good, thanks" I said walking with Matt and Mike (who were laughing) on the back. A few minutes later, I saw Rachel coming in with Puck. She smiled at me and when she did, I felt warm inside. Seriously, this girl is driving me nuts. She sat in front of us with Puck by her side. I saw all the Glee kids glaring at her and talking to one another.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Mr. Schuester said coming in the Choir Room. "Sam? You're joining Glee Club?" he said excited.

"Um, Mr. Schuester" Quinn raised her hand before I could even say anything. "I have a few ideas for this year" she said standing up and walking to the piano. I could see Rachel sinking in her own chair, as if she knew what was coming. "I think that Sam should be the male lead and I should be female lead-"

"WHAT?" everyone in the room, except for Rachel, yelled at the same time.

"I'm male lead" Finn said furious.

"And Rachel is the female lead" Puck said even more furious while Mike and Matt nodded.

"Guys, guys" Mr. Schue said trying to calm them down. "Let Quinn finish talking ok, I'm sure she has more to say" he said nodding his head for Quinn to go on.

"Well, it just doesn't seem really fair that Rachel and Finn get the leads every time, and I thought that I could be a good change-"

"That's bullshit" to everyone's surprise, it was Matt who said that. The most surprised one, was Rachel.

"Matt!" Mr. Schue said just as shocked as everyone else.

"You just want to take the solos away from Rachel cause you're jealous of her!" Matt continued.

"What? Jealous of that _thing_?" Quinn asked disgusted looking at Rachel. I know is wrong to hit a girl and I would never do it. But when Quinn talks about Rachel like that, it makes me pray for some other girl to hit her. "Please, you're ridiculous-"

"No! He's right" Mike spoke all of the sudden. By the looks on everyone, especially Rachel, I assumed this wasn't something they did very often. "Rachel's the most talented in this room-"

"I beg your pardon?" one of the girls, I think Mercedes snapped standing up.

"You heard me!" Mike said glaring at her. "You all just want to bring her down cause you're jealous of her!"

"Uh, have you seen the one in the front? That's Quinn Fabray" the boy, um, I think Kurt, said stepping in. "Do not compare us to her. She only does this for attention, _we_" he said pointing at him and Mercedes. "actually have talent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn yelled fuming.

"You know what? This is just typical of you Quinn" Finn said laughing sarcastically. "You're just doing this to make me jealous" he said glaring at me. "You're so selfish."

Before anyone else could say anything, Santana stormed into the Choir Room and pushed Quinn.

"YOU BITCH! This is your fault! I know it was you!" she yelled at her. Quinn stepped in front of her and pushed her back.

"GIRLS!" Mr. Schue said stepping between them. "Guys! Little help here!" he yelled and Finn went to grab Quinn while Puck stood up to pull Santana off her.

The Glee kids had their phones out taking pictures and shooting the whole thing. Matt and Mike just rolled their eyes. Brittany got up and screamed for them to stop. And Rachel, Rachel was sitting on her chair, looking shocked at the whole scene developing in front of her.

"You are such a bitch! I know it was you! I know you told Coach Sylvester about my surgery so you could be captain!"

"You have surgery when you get your appendix removed, _YOU_ had a boob job!" Quinn yelled back at her.

"I'm done with you Fabray!" Santana said managing to get free from Puck and ran towards Quinn pulling her hair while Quinn screamed her lungs out.

"Santana! Stop it!" Mr. Schue yelled trying to pull her away.

"Why? She's not pregnant anymore! Or did you get knocked up again slut!" she yelled back at Quinn.

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled back at her, trying to free herself from Finn.

"Girls! Enough!" Mr. Schue yelled furious.

"You can't stand it, can you?" Santana kept on yelling. "You can't let _anyone_ else get attention! You had to go to Coach Sylvester and tell her about my surgery so you will be captain again!" she yelled furious. Quinn started laughing.

"Oh, please, like you could do a better job than me as captain" she said laughing. I know I'm young but I really do think that Quinn is the worst person that I have ever met.

"You BITCH!" at that moment, Santana somehow free herself again and punched Quinn while yelling something in Spanish. All of the sudden, blood starts coming out of Quinn's nose.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! My nose!" Quinn started yelling.

"God! Santana! Look what you did!" Mr. Schue said fuming. "I'm going to take Quinn to the nurse, I'll be right back guys. Santana! Come with me!" he ordered and the Latina followed glaring at Quinn and Brittany following them too.

"Can we get back to what's important here?" Kurt snapped all of the sudden. "I'm all forth for the diva not hogging every single solo, but Quinn? Really, even Santana sings better than her!"

"Hey Lady Pants!" Puck snapped all of the sudden. "I don't care if you sound like a girl, you're still a guy, and I can beat the shit out of you whenever I want!"

"Do not talk to my man Kurt like that!" Mercedes said getting up. "And why are you defending Miss Bossy Pants over there!" she said pointing at Rachel, who had tears in her eyes. "She made us loose Regionals!"

"That wasn't her fault! We just sucked at it! All of us! Not Rachel! In fact, she was the only one good that night! Even with everything she was going through!" Matt yelled.

Ok, right now, being the new kid sucks. I can't even argue about then because I wasn't even there. So my attention turned to Rachel. I stood up and sat where Puck was before. Rachel was kind of lost in space just listening to everyone around her. I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me with the saddest smile I've seen on someone. I just rubbed her knuckles with my thumb.

"It _was_ her fault! We warned her about Jesse! She didn't listen!" Finn yelled at Matt.

"Oh, like you're any better? You treated her like crap Hudson!" Mike said getting up.

"Since _when_ are you two on her side?" Kurt asked Matt and Mike.

"Ok, guys" Mr. Schue said walking back inside. "Quinn's nose is broken, Santana is in detention and Brittany won't stop crying, so I'm sorry Sam you're gonna have to audition on Monday, is that ok?" he asked me. I simply nodded. "Alright guys, you're all dismissed for today" he said walking out again.

"This changes nothing" Kurt told Rachel before storming out of the room with the other three following him. Finn glared at Rachel, then at us, and then left.

"You ok?" Puck asked coming over to hug Rachel. I couldn't help but feel a tug in my stomach when he did that.

"Yes, I'm ok thank you Noah" she said with a sweet smile and then she turned to look at Matt and Mike. "Thank you guys so much for standing up for me" she said blushing a little.

"No worries Rach" Matt said smirking at her a little.

"Yeah, we got your back" Mike said smiling at her and making her let out a tiny little laugh. And then, she turned to look at me.

"Thank you Samuel" she said sweetly.

"Anytime Rachel" I told her smiling back.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I was at the park. I really wanted to go to Lima Bean hoping to find Rachel there, only one little problem. Make that, two little problems. My little sister and my little brother. I had to take care of them.<p>

"Sammy! Did you sing today at your club?" Stacy asked excited.

"No, I didn't have time to sing, but maybe Monday" I told her smiling.

"Hey, Sammy can we play football?" Stevie asked me.

"No buddy, you know Stace doesn't like to play football" I told him while Stacy stuck out her tongue at him. So we went to the swings instead. And that's where I saw her.

I never thought I would see her here, but there she was sitting against a tree reading a book with her headphones on. She looked so beautiful. So, I started thinking of ways that weren't too obvious for me to talk to her. I mean, I know we've become closer in well, today, but I'm still not so sure if she's comfortable to be around me. And I came up with an idea. Maybe it wasn't the best idea but I didn't really know what else to do. I didn't want her to feel like I was stalking her… which I'm not… ok maybe I am a little but I just can't get enough of her. So here goes nothing.

"Ok Stace, I need your help" I said to my little sister and she looked up smiling brightly at me. She loves when I ask for her help cause she says it makes her feel like I trust her. Of course I trust her, she's my little sister. Anyways…

"What?" she said excited.

"You see that girl over there?" I said pointing at Rachel who was mouthing the words of the song she was listening to. Stacy nodded quickly and I started whispering in her ear what I needed. Quickly she nodded again and made her way towards Rachel. "Hey, Stevie, come on" I said pulling him somewhere near them so we could hear them, but that they weren't able to see us. I saw Stacy put on her sad puppy face (the one she does when she wants to get out of trouble) and walked over to Rachel. Once she was there, I saw her cry. Like she really shed tears! Her act is becoming more realistic each day! That's not good for Stevie or me, but whatever.

"E-excuse me?" I heard Stacy say shyly pulling Rachel's sleeve. I saw Rachel taking off her headphones and turn to look at her.

"Oh, what's wrong honey? Are you ok?" Rachel asked her really worried and Stacy shook her head.

"I lost my brother" she said really upset. She's a total pro. I love my sister. Fine, I know is not right for me to use my siblings like that, but all they ask for in return is ice cream.

"Oh, ok why don't I help you look for him?" Rachel asked her sweetly. She really _is_ the kindest person in the world. "I'm Rachel, what's your name?"

"Stacy" she smiled sweetly at her and grabbed her hand once Rachel stood up.

"Ok, now you know what to do" I told Stevie who nodded seriously at me. He always takes these plans as a serious mission. He gave me a military salute and ran off.

"Stacy!" he yelled catching up to Rachel and Stacy.

"That's my brother Stevie!" Stacy yelled pulling Rachel towards him.

"Oh hello Stevie, I'm Rachel" Rachel said kneeling down at Stevie's level. He smiled widely at her with dreamy eyes.

"You're pretty" he blurted out smirking a little at her. Seriously? My little brother is flirting with the girl I'm in love with! I heard Rachel let out a little giggle.

"Well, thank you honey, you're not so bad yourself" she said smiling at him. "Wait, are you guys here by yourself?" she asked worried looking around.

"No! Sam's here somewhere!" Stacy said looking around too. Ok, that's my sign.

"Guys!" I said jogging towards them. "I told you to stay where I could see you" I said pretending to be mad and kneeling down to their level and hugged them. "Thanks guys, I owe you big time! Ice cream later" I whispered to them.

"Make it a double, she's really pretty" Stevie threateningly whispered back. I pulled away and widened my eyes at him.

"Sam?" Rachel asked all of the sudden and I turned up to look at her.

"Oh, Rachel" I said 'surprised'. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"She helped me look for you" Stacy said grabbing Rachel's hand again and Rachel smiled shyly at me.

"Thank you so much" I said sounding relieved. "I told them to stay near me but they just ran off" I told her.

"It's ok" Rachel said smiling at both of them. "It was nothing" she said looking back at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked all of the sudden. I didn't really think I would run into her in here.

"Oh, you know, just needed some fresh air" she said smiling at me.

"Well, would you like some company? We were on our way to get some ice cream" I told her smiling hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose with your afternoon plans" she said looking at the three of us. Ok, I didn't even know people our age used the word 'impose'.

"You're not imposing, I'm inviting you" I said smiling.

"Yeah! You should come with us" Stacy said looking at her smiling widely.

"Please!" Stevie said with huge puppy eyes. Now there's no way she will say no.

"Well, if you're sure" she said looking back at me hiding her smile.

"Of course we're sure" Stevie said holding her hand. I can't believe this! My little brother is beating me to it! He dragged her to the nearest ice cream stand and Stacy held my hand.

"If you don't hurry up, Stevie is going to beat you! And she's really pretty" she told me smiling. I picked her up and followed Rachel and Stevie.

While we were eating our ice creams, we sat leaning against the tree where Rachel originally was. Stacy and Stevie were making all kinds of goofy things and making Rachel laugh. I had never seen her laugh. I know I only know her for a couple of days and I started talking to her today, but still. I had watched her and she never even smiled. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, and from that moment, I decided that I would do anything to make her laugh as much as I can.

"Rachel, Rachel! Do you like to sing?" Stevie asked her really excited.

"I bet your voice is just as pretty as you" Stacy said giggling making Rachel blush laughing a little too.

"Actually is even prettier" I told them and saw Rachel's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

"Really?" Stevie and Stacy asked at the same time looking at Rachel.

"Oh, n-no I don't really know" she said stuttering.

"Oh would you please sing? Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Stacy begged pulling her arm. "You could sing with Sammy! He sings too!" she said looking at me and now it was my turn to blush.

"Oh really?" Rachel said looking at me with a smirk. A very sexy smirk.

"You heard me sing" I said looking down. "I'm nowhere near you."

"Are you kidding? If you would've auditioned today you would've probably been our new male lead. And I say probably because Mr. Schuester has this weird sick protection over Finn, but I think he's nowhere near you" she told me smiling. Wait, she thinks I'm good? _She _thinks _I'm _good? Me? Samuel Evans? And not just good… better than Finn! Ha! Asshole.

"Y-you really think so?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course. You're very talented Sam" she said smiling. I love that she doesn't call me Samuel anymore. Maybe that means something. Like she really wants to be my friend. Maybe more.

"Thank you" I said shyly. Wow, she really has me messed up. I'm a total wuss.

"So would you sing?" Stacy asked again really excited and that's when I remembered my munchkins siblings were there.

"Well, it's up to Rachel" I said smiling at her.

"Well, how about we all sing" she said playing with Stacy's hair.

"Really? We can sing with you?" Stacy asked even more excited.

"If you'd like" she said smiling at Stacy and Stevie who turned to look at each other and nodded smiling. After singing about ten Disney songs, it was time for us to head home.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Rachel while we stood up.

"Oh, thank you, but I don't live that far from here, I came walking" she told me smiling.

"Now, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a lady walk home?" I asked her smiling and she giggled blushing.

"Why thank you, I would appreciate it" she told me holding Stevie's hand and Stacy's hand while we walked to my car. When we got there, I opened the back door for my siblings and then the front door for her. "Thank you Sam" she said smiling at me. When I was inside the car, I saw my two siblings had already dozed off. When I turned on the radio, it was that song again. "Isn't that the song you were strumming today in the Choir Room?" she asked me. I can't believe she remembered.

"Yeah, Train's one of my favorite bands" I said looking at the road. She was listening deeply to the song.

"It's beautiful" she said smiling looking outside the window. "Do you believe in that?" she asked me all of the sudden.

"Believe in what?" I asked her confused.

"That you can fall in love with someone without even talking? Like love at first sight?" she asked looking at me. Seriously? It's happening to me right now!

"Do you?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not sure" she said turning a little sad. "I mean, it would be awfully romantic" she said looking outside the window. "But I don't think it would ever happen to someone like me" she finished sadly.

"What do you mean? Why not?" I asked really confused now. If she only knew it's happening to her right now.

"Well, I am not the type of girl with that obvious beauty" she said as if it was obvious. "Like the girls like Quinn or Santana or Brittany. I mean, they have guys falling on them all the time… me? Well, not so much" she said looking down. "So, I don't think anyone would fall in love with me at first sight."

"Has it happen to you? I mean, have _you_ fall in love with someone at first sight?" I asked all of the sudden.

"I don't really know" she said genuinely confused. "Hey, you didn't answer my question" she said all of the sudden. "I asked you first" she said with a little smile. "Do you believe in that?"

"I…I don't know" I said starting to get nervous. She kept her stare on me.

"You do!" she said smirking a little but it was different smirk.

"What?" I asked pretending to be confused. "N-no, I don't! I mean I d-don't know" I said rambling a little.

"Well, I think it's romantic that you do. Most guys don't. I don't think most guys even believe in love let alone at first sight" she told me smiling. The rest of the ride to her home was silent except for her telling me directions, which by the way, were really far from the park. When we reached her house I pulled over in front of her driveway and got out to open her door again and offering my hand to help her out. "You know, you really _are_ different from the guys I've known" she told me smiling and I could only smile back when she didn't pull her hand away from me. "I like it" she said while we walked towards her door.

"Are your parents home?" I asked worried. It was starting to get dark and there weren't any lights on.

"No" she simply said. "They're on a business trip in Boston for the next few weeks" she said sadly. I would've totally asked her to come to my house for dinner, but I remembered my dad had that stupid business dinner and we all had to go. "I had a lot of fun today" she said smiling at me when we reached her door. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome Rae" I said all of the sudden. Shit! I don't know if she would like me calling her that. But I felt a little better when she smiled at me.

"No one calls me that" she said without taking the smile off her face. "I like it" she said laughing a little. She must've noticed I was nervous.

"It suits you" I said smiling shyly. "I had a lot of fun today too" I said putting my hand behind my neck. "And well, Stevie and Stacy really loved you" I said with a little chuckle.

"They're really great" she said smiling looking at the car. "I um, thanks again for today" and then, she hugged me. Luckily I've been trained with Stacy's surprise hugs so I quickly wrapped my arms around her. I can't believe I'm hugging her. I may sound lame but it felt so good. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said opening her front door.

"Hey Rae" I said before she could close the door and she stopped to look at me. "Do you um" I said starting to get nervous again. Ask her you idiot! Just say it. "Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" wow, you're lame.

"That would be lovely" she said smiling at me and I smiled.

"Hey, uh, lock the doors ok?" I told her not liking the feeling of her being alone in that huge house.

"I will" she said smiling one last time. "Bye Sam" she said closing the door.

"Bye Rae!"

* * *

><p>Friday started perfectly. I woke up in the best mood ever. My parents thought I was high or something. Honestly! My mom kept on checking my eyes to make sure I wasn't. Anyways, after I ate and got ready for school I left to pick up Rachel. I pulled over in front of her house and walked to knock her door. She answered looking more beautiful than ever and we made our way to my car. The ride to school was just perfect. We talked about everything. She told me about all of her plans of going to New York and everything. She's really letting me in. When we walked into school, I walked her to her locker and everyone was staring at us as if we each had two heads. I completely ignored them and just walked with Rachel. I was glad Santana was suspended and Quinn didn't come today cause I really didn't want to run into them. After she grabbed her books I walked to her class. Yes, everything was going perfect… until I bumped into Puck.<p>

"What up, big mouth?" he said with the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Hey Puck" I said getting a little nervous. I know I'm strong and everything, but Puck really looks like he could beat the shit out or me.

"Got a minute?" he asked me.

"Actually, I'm on my way to English" I said wanting to get out of there.

"No. You _were_ on your way to English. Now you're on your way to 7/11 with me" he said turning around and starting to walk towards the door. "You coming?" he asked looking back at me. I thought it was better if I followed him. Before I could catch up with him, I saw Mike and Matt looking at me. Matt held a paper that said 'Good' and Mike's said 'Luck!' Shit. I'm dead. I followed Puck to his truck and stood there. "Well, get in! What are you, waiting for me to open the fucking door?" he asked annoyed so I got in.

The ride was completely silent. I was hoping he was actually going to 7/11 and not taking me to some deserted place to get rid of my body. I felt relieved when we pulled over in front of 7/11 and there were a few cars. At least there would be witnesses. We got down and went inside.

"So Evans" he said after he bought a slushie and I got one for myself.

"Puckerman" I said clearing my throat.

"You have a thing for Berry?" Oh-oh.

"I, um, I uh- what?" smooth dude.

"Seriously dude? Don't shit with me" he said with threatening eyes. "She arrived with you today at school and she told me how she ran into you yesterday and spent the whole afternoon with you. What are you up to?"

"What- no! I'm not up to anything man" I said stuttering a little.

"Ok, seriously! Stop lying to me!" he said getting annoyed. "Look, I'm only talking to you because for some reason, Rach likes you. I mean she sounded really happy yesterday after you dropped her off. And she told me that you helped her at Lima Bean and that you talked yesterday or some shit, I was hungry so I stopped paying attention at some point… and then, I was going to just scare you away… but Chang and Rutheford saved your butt!" I let out a relief breath I had no idea I was holding. Thank God they talked to me the first day of school. "They said you actually care about Rachel so instead, I brought you here and I'm only going to warn you that if you do _anything_ to my little hot Jewish American princess, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Your what?" I asked confused.

"You heard me" he said drinking slushie.

"Well, uh, ok? But I'm not going to hurt her man- look" I said sighting. I might as well tell him the truth. He's her best friend so maybe he'll believe me and even help me or something. "I'm nuts about her. I know you may not believe me cause I just met her. I saw her the day before school and… she's just the most beautiful girl I've seen! And then I heard her sing, and I couldn't get her out of my head. And well, yesterday when we talked I realize she's also the kindest and sweetest person I know and I just...want to get to know her. I like her Puck, really I do. Do I have to ask your permission or some shit to get to know her?"

"Yeah, you do" he said laughing.

"Puck seriously? What? Like I ask if she can come out and play?"

"Hey! I'm being dead serious here dude! Don't be a smart ass! I don't think you understand how much I care for Rachel! She's my best friend. And if you ever hurt her I will kick your ass!"

"Fine. Is it ok if I spend time with Rachel to get to know her?" I asked giving up rolling my eyes and he laughed.

"Sure. Just know you should thank Chang and Rutheford for that though" he said as he got up and bought a purple slushie and handed it to me.

"Uh, is this like a friendship offer?" I asked confused.

"No loser! Give it to Rachel. It's her favorite flavor" he said walking out of the store and we made our way back to his truck. Well, that's something right? After we made our way back to school I went to Rachel's class to wait for her. When the bell rang, she walked out of her class and came walking towards me.

"Hello Sam" she said smiling. I couldn't believe how her smile had changed from the first time I saw her smile. It was becoming more and more real each time.

"Hey Rae, I brought you this" I said handing her the slushie.

"Thank you" she said taking it her smile getting wider. "How did you know grape was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess" I said looking past her where Puck was with Mike and Matt, the three of them smirking at me. "Hey Rae, um" I said putting my hand behind my neck. God! She's so beautiful. "I was wondering if uh-" spit it out you wuss! You've been waiting for this all week! "Well I uh-" was that really necessary? You're a total loser. "I was wondering if um-"

"Yes?" she said smiling hopeful at me. I could see it. That tiny little spark of hope in her eyes. I have a chance. I can't let it slip.

"Well, maybe you would like to…" I saw Puck, Mike and Matt with annoyed looks on their faces and them mouthing things like 'Man up dude!' (Mike), 'Ask her already!' (Matt) and 'Wuss!' (Puck). "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" I blurted out without even thinking anymore.

"R-really?" she said a little confused but still with a smile on her face. What does she means really? Of course really! "I uh, I would love to" she said with the biggest smile I had seen on her face so far.

"Cool um, pick you up at eight?" I said still nervous.

"That would be great" she said smiling as I walked her to her next class.

* * *

><p>7:56. I'm outside Rachel's house. I got everything ready. I bought her flowers. I made the reservations at BreadStiX! (cause apparently is the only restaurant here), and I'm on time. I walked over to her front door (longest walk I've made in my life) and I ring the doorbell. After a few minutes, a gorgeous brunette opens the door. The vision took my breath away. Rachel had never looked more beautiful.<p>

"Hi Sam" she said smiling brightly at me.

"Y-you look beautiful" I told her and saw the blush appearing on her face. I could actually feel the blush creeping on my face too.

"Thank you" she said shyly putting her hair behind her ear.

"Um, this are for you" I said handing her the sunflowers.

"Oh my God! They're beautiful" she said taking them. "I'm gonna go put them on water" she said nodding her head towards what I assumed was the kitchen and I followed her. "You didn't really have to Sam" she said when she found a vase for the sunflowers.

"I know that um, well girls love roses but when I saw them they reminded me of you" I said smiling at her.

"Why?" she asked me curious.

"Because they're beautiful and they're like… happy" I simply told her and she smiled even brighter. "Shall we go?" I said putting out my arm for her to take. Again, I opened the door for her, and again when we arrived at the restaurant and once more when I opened the restaurant's door. She smiled at me and told me how chivalrous of me. I have to look that up. The hostess took us to our table and after a while, we ordered.

"So, what are you going to sing for Glee?" she asked me smiling.

"Well, I'm still not sure, I mean you guys gave me like ten choices so I still have to think about it… any suggestions?"

"Well, I really liked how you sang Billionaire" she said smiling looking down. Wow. She's simply stunning. "It was fun with Michael dancing and Noah and Matt singing with you" she said giggling a little and I remembered her having fun with Mike dancing.

"Well, I'll definitely consider that choice then" I said smirking a little bit.

When our food arrived we talked about everything and nothing. I could tell she was actually having a good time. Her laugh was by far the most beautiful sound to come out of her mouth (after her singing of course). I was head over heels for her and I haven't even known her for a week. I only talked to her yesterday. It feels weird but good weird. Like the feeling that you get when you get on a roller coaster. Or how your stomach feels for laughing to hard but you can't stop. And now, we're in the middle of dessert (which Rachel totally denies he's addicted to).

"You did not learn na'vi" she said giggling when we started talking about movie and I happened to mention my little (huge) love (obsession) for Avatar.

"Is not that hard" I said blushing a little.

"Say something" she said smiling. "Please?"

"Um, lor menari" I said looking intently at her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have pretty eyes" I said smiling when I saw her blush.

"Oh, well um, how do you say thank you in na'vi?" she asked me still smiling.

"Irayo" I said looking away. I really didn't think this through. She probably thinks I'm a total loser but then I felt her hand on my face and she turn my head so I could look at her.

"Irayo" she said smiling and I let out a sight of relief. "It's a really beautiful language" she continued.

I feel so comfortable with Rachel. Like I could be myself with her and she wasn't gonna judge me. Every minute I spend with her, makes me like her even more. Screw it! I'm in love with her. I don't care if I sound crazy; I'm in love with Rachel Berry. And then, to end the best first date of my life (read: the best night of my life) I heard it. And so did Rachel. She turned to smile at me while we finish the dessert in total comfortable silence just smiling at each other.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
><em>_To feel like I've had long enough with you  
><em>_Forget the world now we won't let them see  
><em>_But there's one thing left to do_

"Um, remember that you asked me if I believed in love at first sight?" I asked her and she turned to look at me.

"I remember you denying you believed in love at first sight" she said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I _was_ lying" I said blushing a little. "I do believe in it because well, it happened to me" I told her.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
><em>_Love has surely shifted my way  
><em>_Marry Me  
><em>_Today and every day  
><em>_Marry Me  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
><em>_Say you will  
><em>_Mm-hmm  
><em>_Say you will  
><em>_Mm-hmm_

"It has?" she asked somehow worried.

"Yeah" I said smiling dreamily at her.

"What does if feel like?" she asked me all of the sudden.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
><em>_To feel like I am close enough to you  
><em>_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
><em>_And you're beautiful_

"It feels like… like I'm happy all the time you know. Whenever I see her, I just feel happy inside" I said grinning. "See it's just like the song… the first time that I saw her, she was at the coffee shop. She was all by herself on a table with her headphones on and reading a book. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and well, this song popped into my head cause I couldn't stop regretting that I didn't get the nerve to say hello in that cafe back then Rae" I told her and I could only see her smile getting bigger with each word I said.

_Now that the wait is over  
><em>_And love and has finally shown her my way  
><em>_Marry me  
><em>_Today and every day  
><em>_Marry me  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
><em>_Say you will  
><em>_Mm-hmm  
><em>_Say you will  
><em>_Mm-hmm_

"Remember you asked me if it had ever happened to me?" she asked me and I nodded. "I told you that I didn't know because well… I didn't really know what was I feeling for you" she said shyly looking down but I lifted her head gently so he would look at me. "I saw you the first day of school but… I never thought someone like you could look at someone like me" she said sadly. I grabbed a napkin, took out a pen and wrote something for her. Something I've been dying to tell her since the first time I laid eyes on her. I don't just want to say it. I want her to have it and to look at it so she could remember this night. So I handed it to her.

_Promise me  
><em>_You'll always be  
><em>_Happy by my side  
><em>_I promise to  
><em>_Sing to you  
><em>_When all the music dies_

That's when I saw it. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her. It was real. She was really smiling. She was smiling like she meant it. And then, it finally happened. I placed my hand on her cheek pulling her towards me and I crashed my lips softly against hers. It wasn't what I thought it would be… it was better. A million times better. I could literally feel my stomach doing a thousand back flips. I felt fireworks. I felt sparks everywhere. I felt like I never wanted to stop kissing her.

_And marry me  
><em>_Today and everyday  
><em>_Marry me  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
><em>_Say you will  
><em>_Mm-hmm  
><em>_Say you will  
><em>_Marry me  
><em>_Mm-hmm_

But stupid me, I needed air so I had to stop. I never let go of her hand though and I rested my forehead against hers. I can't believe it. A week ago, I thought my life had ended for moving here, but now? I can even dare to say that I can see Rachel in the rest of my life. Is not like I'm singing this song for my audition on Monday but I can see Rachel dancing it with me... when we get married. Now I know that I love her. Maybe I won't tell her yet. I don't want to scare her away but I know that I do. And I know that she will love me back when she's ready. And I know all of this by seeing the smile on her lips. I made that smile. And intend to keep it there. And that's how I can see I'm not ever letting go all Rachel. And I knew all that, because she still hadn't let go of the napkin that I wrote her. The napkin that says: 'to me, you are perfect'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Marry Me - Train (one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard in my entire life) **

**I really hope you liked it! and please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
